date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Reine Murasame
Summary Reine is a highly intelligent and rational woman. She is the Analysis Officer of the Fraxinus’s crew and the Ratatoskr's organization, and the only member that could be considered "normal" among the Fraxinus's weird crew. Reine also acts as an unofficial aide to Kotori Itsuka, the commander of Fraxinus, due to the fact that the vice-commander acts like an idiot most of the time or is ignored by Kotori for being an idiot. Beautiful and intelligent, her only flaw is being sleep deprived, since she doesn't seem to sleep much. Reine transfers into Shido’s school, Raizen High School as the school's new physics teacher when Shido joined Ratotskr. Reine usually gives the best advice or opinions out of Ratatoskr's crew during both the Fraxinus's crew's operations to seal Spirits and normal circumstances. Appearance Reine is an arguably beautiful woman with pale skin who seems to be in her 20s. She has long, unkempt, bluish-gray hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. She wears a pair of glasses and her breasts are noticeably large. Her height is 164 cm as stated in the anime adaptation. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She is usually or always seen with a small blue teddy bear that fits in her breast pocket. During her duty on Fraxinus, she wears Ratatoskr's uniform, while as a Physics teacher at Shido's school, she wears a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace. Personality Reine is a very logical, reasonable, and mature woman. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. She is quick witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class fieldtrip without raising suspicions from others. She's also good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Reine is very good with handling children as when Natsumi turned everyone but Shido into children she was able to calm them all instantly. She has also displayed this skill towards Shido himself, calming him down after he recognized Kotori as a spirit. Shido himself stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way. Plot Light Novel Appearances: Volume 1-10 Anime Appearances: Episode 1-12 (S1) Date A Live: Rinne Utopia Date A Live: Ars Install Trivia *She has a tendency to faint suddenly due to her suffering from sleep deprivation. *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. **However, when she spoke to Tohka after the first incident with Yoshino, she referred to Shido by his actual name and not Shin. This means Reine doesn't call Shido by his actual name when he's present for unknown reasons. *The kanji of "zero" (零) can be created with the first kanji of her name (令) plus the second kanji of her surname (雨). **In the Kaballah, Zero stands for the three mysterious forces located above, and said to be the origin of, the Kaballah's Tree of Life, "Ein" (Nothingness), "Ein Sof" (The Infinite) and "Ohr Ein Sof" (The Infinite Light). **This leads to a lot of fans speculating that she is either Phantom or the First Spirit. **Phantom's speech pattern seems similar to Reine's. **Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. *When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. **She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed everyone that Natsumi made younger. *When Reine and Origami were attacked during the events of Light Novel Volume 5, she claimed that Origami had saved her but Origami had passed out during the time when the bandersnatch was about to attack. When Origami regained consciousness, the bandersnatch was deliberately in pieces and both Origami and Reine were unharmed. *She has told Shido at the beginning of the series, "I haven't had a decent sleep in 30 years", which oddly enough is around the same time the first spacequake was caused by the First Spirit which began the start of the series itself. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is said out as 'Reina'. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Teacher